


blossoms from your touch

by snoflakesun



Series: sarumi fest 2018 [6]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, S4 Centric, Sarumi Fest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Sarumi Fest 2018 Day 6: clans/powers/colorsTook a twist on the prompt and wrote an AU where when you touch your soulmate, you leave colored marks on their skin





	blossoms from your touch

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe there are only two days of sarumi fest left and how did i keep up writing this stuff?? idk  
> i feel like the entire sarumi fest is just me writing indulgent scenes and stringing them together to fit the theme  
> m'sorry

_“Soulmates? Hah, a good joke,”_ Niki had laughed when Fushimi had asked him once.

Fushimi never touched people much, but he heard the rumors that when you touch your soulmate, their touch would leave colors on your skin.

There would be some days at school when two people’s surprised voices would excitedly announce that they found out their soulmates.

Fushimi didn’t care much either, progressing smoothly throughout middle and high school without having to deal with a soulmate.

 

College was a new experience to him - not living with his parents (which he basically already did), new people, and dorms. His RA was Munakata, known as the most pristine and strangest RA in the campus. He was lucky enough to be rooming alone, and he never really talked to his dorm mates either.

He was extremely lucky; Munakata ran a coffee shop on campus and offered all the students in his dorm a part-time job. And so he started to work there after his classes.

His classes were often boring, and standing around in a coffee shop was even more boring. He never could serve customers with the cheerful smile that Hidaka or Domyouji could do, or even cook like Kamo.

And so here he was, standing in fornt of the coffee machines, waiting for the next order to arrive so he could make it.

“Here, Fushimi-san,” Domyouji handed slid him a cup down the counter. He made the order quickly, pulling levers and pouring in milk and sugar.

“Number eighteen,” he called out lazily, holding the cup out.

“Thanks!” A loud, energetic voice called as the receiver grabbed his order, brushing fingers against Fushimi’s hand.

The door jingled shut when Fushimi noticed red marks started to appear on his skin.

 

“Eh? Fushimi-san met his soulmate?” Hidaka peered curiously at Fushimi’s hand after the shop closed.

“Really? Who is it?” Enomoto joined Hidaka.

“Who knows,” Fushimi shrugged. “It’s no big deal.”

“What do you mean, it’s no big deal? Of course it’s a big deal!” Domyouji called. “You’re going to meet your _soulmate_ , someone who’s life is very important to yours.”

“…”

 

The next day, Fushimi watched warily as customers grabbed their drinks, but none of them seemed to leave a mark on his hands (which was also good, since he didn’t really want to meet them anyways).

“No luck?” Benzai asked as Fushimi took off the blue apron.

Fushimi shrugged. Of course he was curious to who this soulmate of his would be, but it didn’t really matter to him.

“Hey Fushimi-san, can you cover deliveries really quick? I’m full over here,” Hidaka poked his head into the back room.

“Sure,” Fushimi stepped out of the room, grabbing the bag of deliveries and putting them into the motorcycle that they used for deliveries.

He started to cruise down the road in search for the address, and pulled up in front of a flower shop. Fushimi grabbed the drinks and entered the store, the chimes jingling gently as he opened the door.

“Coffee delivery,” Fushimi called out in a bored tone.

“Oh hey! Thanks,” a male with bright orange hair all but catapulted himself over the cashier counter and stopped himself short of Fushimi.

The employee forked out some money from his pocket and handed it to Fushimi before taking the bag and setting the contents out on the counter.

“Hey, Anna,” he called, before turning to Fushimi and saying “thanks” while giving him a thumbs up.

Fushimi stared at him, confused, before shrugging and heading out the door.

 

It was only until after he arrived back at the coffee shop and pulled off his gloves that he noticed the red marks on his fingers.

“Did you get a look at them this time?” Domyouji asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Fushimi ignored him, deciding to head out and back to his dorm to work on his homework. That would distract him from all the soulmate business... at least for a while.

 

He had a plan. A bad plan, but it was a plan nevertheless. Fushimi stepped out of the door, heading to the same shop as yesterday.

“Oh, hey! You’re the person who came by yesterday!” The ginger-haired male smiled at him.

Something about the atmosphere felt different.

Fushimi walked forwards until he was standing right in front of him, and for some reason the other male was blushing.

“Hey, what are you doin-mmmph,” he attempted to say something as Fushimi grabbed his shirt by the collar and closed the gap between them. He wasn’t sure what to expect- would the other male pull away?

Except he didn’t, the other male gasped softly before kissing back, using the counter to push himself up.

They broke away to gasp for air, and Fushimi smirked as the ginger sputtered out words.

“W-w-what was that for?! You looking for a fight?”

“Hm,” Fushimi hummed. “Maybe you should look in a mirror.”

And so the florist did, and he let out a surprised squeak when he noticed. “I-you-“ he stuttered. “You’re my soulmate?”

“I guess,” Fushimi shrugged.

“I- okay! Let’s introduce ourselves then!”

“What’s with that change of attitude?”

“Well, if I’m gonna be stuck with you for the rest of my life, might as well make it fun, right?”

“...sure.”

 

His soulmate’s name was Yata Misaki, majoring in photography (honestly, he’d never think a loud skateboarder would take a major in _photography_ , if anything).

It wasn’t bad though, their dorms were actually fairly close. They usually met up on the weekends and would play video games until Yata passed out under the blanket, leaning against Fushimi and leaving red marks on his skin.

Sometimes Fushimi would wake with red marks on his face and hands, and sometimes while Yata slept he would card his fingers through his hair and leave blue marks on his cheeks.

 

“I still can’t believe you!” Yata pouted, leaning against Fushimi inside the Scepter 4 dorm. “What kind of person announces that they’re your soulmate by k-kissing them without even knowing them first?!”

Fushimi shrugged, tapping away on his PDA. “It was an impulse.”

Yata groaned, flopping onto Fushimi’s lap. “That was my first kiss you know?!”

Fushimi leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Yata’s. Yata made a surprised sound before he pushed back, attempting and succeeding at reversing their positions.

Yata sat up after they broke for air, smiling at Fushimi. “Y’know, I sometimes feel I got really lucky, getting you as a soulmate. But other times, you can be annoying as hell.”

Fushimi hummed, pulling Yata down onto the cmouch and the two of them lay there, indulging themselves with each other’s presences.

 

Fushimi had his classes before Yata did, and when he left for class the next day, Yata called him back before he did so. “What is it-“ Fushimi turned to feel Yata quickly peck him on the cheek before letting his heels touch the ground.

“Have a _nice_ day, Saruhiko,” Yata smiled slyly as he pushed Fushimi out the door.

 

“Uh, Fushimi-san...” Akiyama awkwardly hovered over his underclassman.

Fushimi sighed. The marks left by soulmates usually faded within a day, but since Yata left it that morning, of course it wouldn’t fade by the time he entered the coffee shop.

“Is it a girl?” Domyouji asked. “Red lipstick?”

Enomoto pulled his friend before he got murdered by Fushimi’s glare.

He touched the red mark, smiling just slightly as he thought about his soulmate.

“Fushimi-san?!”


End file.
